


It's Tough To Be A God (Unless You're Han Solo)

by Winterironsoldier



Series: She-Ra Mini Ficlets [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bow is our problematic bisexual King, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, That's it, The crew watches Star Wars, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: It starts off when Catra and Adora both admit to having never seen Star Wars, and it progressed to Glimmer, Bow, Catra, and Adora piled up on one couch with a bowl of popcorn and snacks in between them.





	It's Tough To Be A God (Unless You're Han Solo)

It starts off when Catra and Adora both admit to having never seen Star Wars, and it progressed to Glimmer, Bow, Catra, and Adora piled up on one couch with a bowl of popcorn and snacks in between them.

From the looks of it, Adora and Catra were really into it so far and the blonde even moved closer to the tv when Princess Leia came up in hologram form. He couldn't blame her when Luke discovered the hologram, it was pretty epic.

“What a snack,” Catra mutters beside him and Bow rolled his eyes. She was right, but he wasn't about to say anything with Glimmer right next to him. Gods only know how she would react to that.

The movie continued and Adora started laughing when Leia spoke to Darth Vader, “Are you serious? That's the worst accent I've ever heard.”

“Hey, lay off, Adora, at least she's cute,” Catra argued, having moved to sit next to her girlfriend.

This left him and Glimmer on the couch by themselves and she snuggled into his side and he wrapped an arm around her. It was moments like these that he really appreciated having such a nerdy girlfriend, but he had to set the record straight.

“Guys, Han Solo is the hottest person in this entire series, besides Anakin.” Bow scoffed. “That man has legs that go on.”

All three girls pause to look at him and then at Han Solo as he came back on the screen. Say what you will, but Harrison Ford was the biggest snack of all.

“What about Luke?” Adora considers. “He kind of looks okay?”

“Not Han Solo-level of greatness but he's okay.” Bow shrugged.

Glimmer blinks, pushing her hand under his shirt to splay across his stomach, “I didn't know you were into men.”

“Honey, Han Solo isn't any mere man, he's a  _ God _ .”

Catra hummed, “Looks like just any other kind of man to me.”

“A God.” He reiterated just for her.

Adora rolled her eyes, “Let's just keep watching the movie, Bow Solo.”

Bow shrugged. They just didn't understand and that was okay, just so long as no one discovered his Han Solo cut-out.


End file.
